


Le mie notti sono migliori dei vostri giorni.

by BlueFruit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: At Greg's, Booty Calls, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, From Sex to Love, Greg is Sweet, Greg is the safe place, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft IS the British Government, Mycroft is too afraid to let himself go, Pillow Talk, Protective Greg, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Secret love, Sentimental, Song fic, greg is in love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFruit/pseuds/BlueFruit
Summary: Le mie notti sono migliori dei vostri giorniE finché dureranno troppoCi sarai per sempre.[Mystrade]





	Le mie notti sono migliori dei vostri giorni.

**Author's Note:**

> Le mie notti sono migliori dei vostri giorni, Ministri:  
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WLkLviolj7Q )  
> Non è necessario ascoltare la canzone mentre si legge.

_Le mie notti sono migliori devi vostri giorni_  
_E anche quando ho gli occhi stanchi_  
_Ti vedo sempre._

 

Greg esce dalla metro e prende un respiro, liberatorio.  
La giornata è stata lunga, il lavoro estremamente noioso e, in generale, durante questo periodo dell’anno nessuno a Scotland Yard sembra realmente felice.  
In estate fa troppo caldo per accontentarsi di vivere tra quattro mura, dentro tutti noi c’è qualcosa di primordiale che ci porta a desiderare la luce del sole.  
Londra è pesante e spossata, arranca per riuscire a scorgere la fine di questa giornata. Tutto è lento, stanco, sudato.  
Greg si massaggia gli occhi, esausti. Sono ridotti a due fessure dopo una giornata spesa tra computer e scartoffie.  
Porta lo sguardo alla finestra del suo appartamento e il suo cuore si stiracchia nel petto, speranzoso.  
Non può averne la certezza, almeno finché non avrà varcato la soglia, ma qualcosa dentro di lui ha drizzato le orecchie in cerca di qualche inconfondibile segnale.  
_Ti sento._

 

_Sono così fiero di sembrarmi solo_  
_E per cos’altro potrei?_  
_Ci sarai per sempre._

 

Lestrade ti ha dato le chiavi del suo appartamento perché non sopportava più i sorrisi indiscreti che stavate iniziando ad attirare in quei costosi hotel che tu solevi frequentare.  
“Pensano che io sia una prostituta. E non lo sono, Mycroft.” Aveva sbottato una volta Gregory, rifiutandosi di spogliarsi senza prima aver trovato un accordo. Fermo e deciso, in tutta la sua concretezza.  
Alcuni, ne sei convinto, lo avrebbero addirittura definito meraviglioso.  
“Comprendo il tuo punto di vista. Se lo desideri possiamo semplicemente smettere di… Incontrarci.”  
“Non è quello che vuoi veramente.” Lestrade aveva risposto col suo sorriso, le parole non erano che il contorno. Così spontaneo e leggero, così inusuale agli occhi di una persona sola come te.  
“Queste sono le chiavi di casa mia.”  
Aveva lanciato sul letto un piccolo mazzo di chiavi, con una semplicità capace di farti tremare leggermente.  
Troppa fiducia, completamente fuori luogo. Esagerata ed immotivata.  
Gregory sa sempre come stravolgere la tua logica, costringendoti a rivedere le tue solide e invalicabili deduzioni.  
Ti sembra di perdere l’equilibrio ogni volta che sorridendo ti dice qualcosa di inaspettato, come se inciampassi tra le fossette che si creano ai lati della sua bocca.  
È questo che le persone fanno per il sesso? Per i sentimenti?  
_Assurdo, semplicemente inaccettabile._

 

_Fuori un giallo, sono persone stanche_  
_Ma tu sei camera tua_  
_Come puoi vederle?_

 

La prima volta hai varcato la porta quasi in punta di piedi, sentendoti incredibilmente a disagio.  
Entrare in casa di qualcuno mentre questo è assente non è cosa da Mycroft Holmes, figuriamoci mettersi comodo e aspettare che questo ritorni per farci del sesso.  
Non hai dato peso alla cucina o al salotto, sei entrato dritto in camera sua.  
Ti aspettavi un po’ di disordine e lo hai trovato, ma l’abbraccio dato dal forte profumo di Lestrade ti ha colto impreparato.  
Tutto in quella camera sapeva di Gregory e questo ti ha fatto sentire meno intrusivo, quasi accolto.  
Ti sei seduto sul letto, hai permesso al tuo corpo di rilassarsi un poco e ti sei goduto quel silenzio e quel profumo, ad occhi chiusi.  
Casa tua è asettica. L’hai acquistata solo per avere un posto in cui andare a dormire.  
Non è accogliente, non è neanche un rifugio. Nulla al suo interno parla di te perché non hai scelto neanche un oggetto o il colore di una parete.  
Pensavi che non fosse importante, che qualcuno avrebbe potuto farlo per te e al meglio. Come potrebbero queste scelte fare la differenza? Una casa vale un’altra, è una soluzione logica al bisogno umano di riparo e protezione.  
La tua personalità non ha trovato spazio per esprimersi neanche tra le pareti della tua camera da letto.  
Non è diversa dal tuo ufficio, dal Diogenes o dalla strada che fai tutti i giorni per andare al lavoro.  
La camera di Gregory non fa che parlare di lui, lo racconta col libro spiegazzato sul comodino, una camicia abbandonata a terra, le lenzuola blu impregnate del suo odore, la sua calligrafia su un pezzo di carta lasciato sulla scrivania, le foto sbiadite della sua famiglia.  
Dopo aver visto questo posto non era difficile capire come mai preferisse incontrarti qui, piuttosto che in hotel.  
Non ti sei mai pentito di aver raccolto quel mazzo di chiavi, ogni volta che entri in quella camera ti permetti di rilassarti, allenti la cravatta ancor prima del suo arrivo, ti liberi addirittura dalla giacca.  
_È quanto meno accogliete._

 

_Le mie notti sono migliori dei vostri giorni_  
_E finché dureranno troppo_  
_Ci sarai per sempre._

 

Greg non saprebbe dire perché si è lasciato convincere la prima volta, ma sa perché lo sta ancora portando avanti dopo tutti questi mesi.  
Tutto era iniziato con sorriso sarcastico sulle labbra, una punta di adrenalina e la carica di elegante ambiguità che solo un Holmes può vantare.  
Greg non si sarebbe sottratto a quel decoroso flirtare per nessuna ragione al mondo, non dopo averlo provato sulla sua pelle.  
Mycroft era stato attento, composto e mai esplicito, ma determinato e dritto al punto.  
Nessuno gli aveva mai fatto una corte del genere, specialmente solo per del sesso.  
Greg lo ha lasciato fare, lo ha osservato danzargli attorno per un po’ e, al primo passo avanti di Mycroft, si è subito mostrato disponibile.  
All’inizio avevano deciso di incontrarsi una volta al mese, ma non sono mai riusciti a resistere così tanto l’uno senza l’altro.  
Fanno del loro meglio per vedersi una volta a settimana e Greg, lo deve ammettere, dopo questi sei mesi si sente diverso. Quasi speciale.  
Sente di essere davanti a qualcosa di unico e bellissimo, e non vuole lasciarselo sfuggire. Sa che nessuno, oltre a lui, può vedere Mycroft comportarsi in modo così spontaneo. Si sente un privilegiato.  
Sa anche quanto Mycroft, esattamente come lui, dipenda da questi incontri. Holmes non lo dice e probabilmente non lo ammetterebbe a voce, ma non riesce- o forse non vuole- mettere a tacere il suo corpo.  
Gli occhi di Mycroft lo leggono senza sosta, come se fosse la storia migliore mai raccontata. Il suo cuore non riesce a contenersi quando Greg distrugge la distanza tra loro, le sue mani lo accarezzano, lo stringono e faticano a lasciarlo andare.  
Delle loro nottate non sprecano neanche un istante, rubano sfacciatamente ogni possibile secondo alle loro vite pur di passare un altro momento accanto all’altro. Questi attimi sono segreti, rubati, speciali. Nessuno ha quello che hanno loro, Greg ne è certo.  
_Non voglio che finisca, mai._

 

_Quando non mi cercherai più._

   
Ecco, arriva.  
   
 

_Quando non mi cercherai più._

 

Greg si toglie la giacca ancor prima di entrare. Tu lo stai aspettando in piedi, dietro la porta.  
Ti guarda negli occhi e vorresti domandargli cosa è successo al lavoro, come mai oggi sembra così stanco.  
 Ti sorride, felice di vederti.  
Appoggia la sua mano sulla tua camicia, ti assaggia con le dita.

 

_Quando non mi cercherai più._

 

Sei immobile. Sai che dovrà chiudere la porta per vederti lasciar andare quel sospiro.

 

_Quando non mi cercherai più._

 

Un bacio, lento. Ti dice così che gli sei mancato, che il mondo là fuori non è lo stesso senza il vero te.

 

_Quando non mi cercherai più._

 

Ti aggrappi a Greg con tutto te stesso e lui non ti lascia, neanche per un secondo. Fermo, costante, rassicurante.  
C’è qualcosa di disperato nel modo in cui ti stringi a lui, quando raggiungi l’orgasmo lo chiudi in una morsa, come se ti aspettassi di vederlo fuggire via proprio nel momento di massima felicità.  
Greg è come una conchiglia in cui nascondersi, robusta e invalicabile riesce a proteggerti da tutto il resto del mondo. Per poco, ma lo fa come se fosse semplice farti dimenticare tutto il resto.  
Ti lasci guardare da Greg, ti dimentichi di te stesso, vivi. Le tue guance sono leggermente arrossate dopo l’amore, il tuo corpo lo hai abbandonato tra le braccia di Gregory.  
Lui ti annusa i capelli e profumano di te, di Londra, di voi due e di infinite possibilità.  
Greg adora quando, dopo esservi stretti in silenzio per un po’, arrivano le parole. All’inizio erano solo stralci di conversazioni, ora sono pezzi di vita condivisi, scambiati con interesse.  
Greg ancora ti lascia, non lo fa neanche per un secondo.  
Questo amore, sospeso tra le vostre vite, non riesce a prendere forma. Nonostante questo sta cambiando, e da piccolo angolo di serenità si è trasformato nel cuore pulsante della vostra felicità.  
Potrebbe sembrare vita vera, se solo non fosse tutto confinato nella stanza di Greg.  
Com’è possibile che il mondo sia diventato la personale gabbia di Mycroft Holmes?  
Perché lo hai lasciato accadere?

 

_Quando non mi cercherai più non verrò più qui._

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a chiunque abbia letto fino alla fine, questa storia mi è molto cara e spero possa aver entusiasmato anche voi.  
> Se vi è piaciuta o non vi è piaciuta e avete voglia di dirmi come mai lasciatemi un commento, la Mystrade è una ship che adoro, ma scrivere di questi due è una delle cose più difficili che io abbia mai fatto.  
> Un bacio,  
> Blue.


End file.
